'The X Factor', '1600 Penn', 'Two and a Half Men', 'Grey's Anatomy',
Written By: Sally Smith April 30, 2014 ABC won the night in adults 18–49 and Total Viewers. Just some trivia: Without Grey's Anatomy, ABC actually would've placed last for the night, with an adults 18–49 average of 4.2 (30% below the lowest 6.0), and a total viewership average of 12.27 million (28% below the lowest 17.05 million). On ABC, Last Resort was steady with its last episode, ticking down only one tenth (2%) to a 5.9, vs. its last 6.0. Grey's Anatomy rose another three tenths to a series high record 97.3, up from its last 97.0. Scandal dropped again, falling 38% to a 2.5, down from its last 4.0. The retention was only 3% tonight, vs. two weeks ago when it was 4%. These numbers are absolutely dismal, and if you'll recall, ABC warned that if the Kerry Washington drama didn't rise this week, it would be cancelled and pulled from the schedule, because a normal show would be able to pull at least a 10.0 out of these unworldly Grey's Anatomy numbers. We'll have to see what happens next week at the beginning of May sweeps. On FOX, The X Factor earned a huge 6.0, up 13% from its last 5.3. That number is a spring high for Simon Cowell's hit singing competition show, and registered it as the #1 show in the hour last night. On CBS, The Big Bang Theory ''dropped 8% from its last 6.0 to an hour-losing 5.5. ''Two and a Half Men added on another 6% from its last 7.0 to a 7.4. That number is a spring high for Ashton Kutcher's veteran comedy series. Elementary continues to shine, as it jumped another 31% to a massive series high 7.7, up from its last 5.9. That number registered Elementary as CBS's top show this week! On NBC, 1600 Penn rose another 9% vs. its last 9.0 to a series high 9.8. That number registered 1600 Penn as the week's #1 comedy! Parks and Recreation was steady, ticking down only one tenth (2%) to a 5.0, vs. its last 5.1. Some may find it puzzling how the total rating for the 9:00 hour was a 102.3. The explanation is simple: Parks and Recreation only airs in the first half-hour of 9:00, and during that half-hour, Grey's Anatomy was only at a 95.0. Overnight ratings for Thursday, April 30, 2014: Definitions: Rating: Estimated percentage of the universe of TV households (or other specified group) tuned to a program in the average minute. Ratings are expressed as a percent. Time Shifted Viewing – Program ratings for national sources are produced in three streams of data – Live, Live+Same Day (Live+SD) and Live+7 Day. Time shifted figures account for incremental viewing that takes place with DVRs. Live+Same Day (Live+SD) include viewing during the same broadcast day as the original telecast, with a cut-off of 3:00AM local time when meters transmit daily viewing to Nielsen for processing. Live+7 Day ratings include incremental viewing that takes place during the 7 days following a telecast.